Neko
by GoldenPiggy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia expected a lot of things to happen at any time in her life. What she did not expect was to be knocked out in the dead of night, and attempted to be sacrificed to revive an ancient beast. Now she has a problem, and knows of only one person who can fix it. A kind-of sequel to Observer


**Hello, because you people apparently liked Observer so much, I have found inspiration in daydreaming and give you the kind-of sequel. In this one-shot, we focus on Lucy, and how exactly she was turned into a cat.**

**Also, I drew Lucy as a cat. It's the cover art. Now, without further ado, I give you 'Just Because' I couldn't think of a name.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and while I wish I could claim ownership over it, I can't.**

**EDIT (4/28/15): Ahaha! I've finally come up with an actual name! The official name of this story is now 'Neko', meaning cat. It fits. Also, I fixed some smaller details that I hoped you all missed. That's all.**

**RE-EDIT (6/3/2015): I hate spelling errors. This is what I get for rereading this at night. Anyways, to any who may or may not come across this, i'm working on another story as to how Lucy got changed back. Keep a lookout for 'Helper', and please excuse my advertising.**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia expected a lot of things to happen at any time in her life. What she did not expect was to be knocked out in the dead of night, and attempted to be sacrificed to revive an ancient beast. Now she has a problem, and knows of only one person who can fix it.**

* * *

To say Lucy Heartfilia was ticked off would be an understatement. To say that she was downright pissed would be more accurate.

Her day had started out relatively normal, besides the fact she had taken a mission without her team. It was a small mission, all she had to do was help out at a bakery. The bakery was a ways outside of town, but it didn't bother her much. All that meant was that it would take longer to get home.

The mission went without a hitch, and she came back to the guild the next day.

What she did not expect, however, was to be knocked unconscious in the dead of night, and kidnapped. Why was she up? Novel writing. She still had no idea how they got in her house.

When she had woken up, she was strapped down to a stretcher, in completely different clothes than she had been in before. Worried and freaked out, she had attempted to move her hand to her keyring, only to find out that they had been taken away from her.

It had only been a couple minutes later when someone entered the room.

She had black hair and red eyes. Her body was covered by a black cloak, and had very long canine teeth. Natsu long canine teeth. Which led to her first question.

"_Are you a vampire?" Lucy asked with a completely serious face._

_The women had almost tripped at the question._

"_No! Im not!"_

After taking a very, _veeery,_ long time to prove to Lucy that she was not a vampire, Kalie, as she had introduced herself to Lucy, asked how Lucy's sleep was.

"_You're freaking kidding me."_

"_I'm not. How did you sleep?"_

"_Strapped down, apparently."_

"_Haha, but really, how did you sleep?"_

_Lucy stared at her._

"_How do you _think _I slept?"_

Which led to a very awkward silence.

"_Why am I here?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence._

"_Oh, well, I'm actually supposed to bring you so we could explain that."_

"_Where are my keys?"_

"_None of your concern at the moment."_

"_Why am I in different clothes….."_

"_Because, we had to change you, duh. Don't worry, I did it. I wouldn't let any of those perverts touch anyone with such a beautiful body!"_

Sounding horrifyingly like Taurus, Kalie had taken the stretcher and wheeled Lucy down into another room full of people.

She was then bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

"_Mrph ma mrph mrrrrr!" She attempted to scream through the gag._

"_Lucy!" A voice she recognized as Kalie said. "Don't worry, we just have to get you into position and then we'll explain!"_

"_Mrrrrrrrr!"_

_Hands grabbed her, and while she struggled, it was futile._

When Kalie had removed the blindfold, Lucy was chained to the wall of the room on what looked suspiciously like a drawn magic circle.

"_Alright," Lucy started as Kalie also removed the gag. "Why the hell am I here?"_

"_Well," started a man who was indistinguishable under his cloak. "Lucy Heartfilia, we have brought you here this night to fulfill your destiny! You see, every fifty years, there is a festival celebrating the death of a beast who had destroyed countless villages. While it has taken us years, we have finally found a way to revive this beast._

"_Using the sacrifice of a celestial mage, we would be able to revive Hakaisha's soul for a moment. Then, using the Gate of Gemini, Hakaisha's soul would be able to take over the key, and using Gemini's own energy, construct a body for himself! Of course, the key would no longer exist, but what's a price that small for a prize so grand!"_

_Lucy, however, was raging as the man finished his story. Not only were they going to kill her, but they were going to destroy Gemini as well. Clenching her fists, she attempted to keep her blinding rage in check._

"_That doesn't explain why I'm dressed like this."_

_The man blinked._

"_Oh, that, my dear, is because this outfit is special. This outfit is made from the hide of Hakaisha himself. In true, we would be sacrificing your blood to restore his soul, and Gemini to give him a body, but Hakaisha would need some part of himself to construct his body. So, while you are dead, Hakaisha will be using your body and his hide as a means to restore himself."_

"_What the fuck!? You think i'm just going to let you get away with this?! Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"_

_While it took more magic to call out a spirit without their key, so long as they had a strong bond and were contracted, it was possible._

"_You called, Princess?" Loke asked as he appeared, his 'I love Lucy' banners not wasting a second to appear._

"_Yeah, Loke! These creeps are planning to destroy Gemi and Mini to revive some ancient monster thing! I need you to get my keys back!"_

_Loke, now realizing the situation, attempted to jump into action. However, he found that he couldn't move, and instead hit the floor in pain._

_Lucy looked on, shocked._

"_Oh, come on," A different cloaked figure said. "You didn't really think we would give you any chance to escape, did you? This room is equipped with a special spell. When a Celestial Spirit appears inside this room, their magic energy will be sapped from them!"_

_Loke, attempting to stand, grit his teeth._

"_Damnit!" He felt himself fading back to the Spirit World as most of his magic had been drained from him. "Lucy!"_

"_Loke!"_

_The same cloaked figure looked at Lucy, her keys in his hand._

"_Now all we need is Gemini's key. Don't worry, this will be over quickly. The longest you'll be able to feel pain would be a minute." He said as he grabbed a key, discarded his cloak, and walked towards a desk-like panel near the middle of the room._

_Lucy couldn't help but stare at him as he moved. With his cloak discarded, Lucy could see his well defined muscles and chiseled chest clearly. It didn't help that he also wore a skin-tight black sleeveless shirt and black pants. His hair was a dark forest green that spiked up at different angles. He looked towards her and grinned, his piercing grey eyes gleaming with malevolence._

_When he had reached the desk, the man put the key he had taken and inserted it into an indentation in the desk. He then took his hand and placed it on another panel. Many of the other cloak wearers were doing the same._

"_Now, all we have to do is cast the spell."_

_With that being said, magic circles began appearing everywhere as people continuously fed their magic into the seal._

_The written circle behind Lucy began to glow, and she felt every nerve in her body sat on fire._

_Many of the cloak wearers had fallen from the magical drain, but the man, Kalie, and another cloak wearer looked perfectly fine._

_Slowly, the pain began to subside. Lucy panted as she lifted her head to see their surprised and puzzled expressions._

"_Damnit! What the fuck happened? You- you should be dead right now!" The last standing cloak wearer screeched as he finally fell to ground and fainted due to magical exhaustion._

_The Grey-eyed Bastard, as Lucy had promptly named him, took his hand off of the panel and stared at the key. He growled as he realized what exactly had gone wrong._

_He picked up the key, and Lucy realized that he had grabbed the wrong one. In his hand was not Gemini's key, but Loke's._

"_Damn, I guess this isn't the key we needed. Oh well, I guess i'll just have to try again." He said as he grabbed another key- which was also not Gemini._

"_No way," said Lucy. "I won't give you the chance to 'try again'! Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!"_

"_You fool! You know your spirits can't survive in this room, or do you really not care for their well-being?"_

"_I care for my spirits, and I can assure you that the only one getting hurt here will be you!" Lucy shouted as Aries appeared._

"_Lucy! I'm sorry for not being able to open my own gate and get here sooner!"_

"_That doesn't matter right now, Aries. I need your help right now."_

"_Right!" Aries looked towards her apparent opponent, who stared, shocked._

"_H-how? You should be disappearing by now!"_

"_You said it yourself," Lucy exclaimed with a glare. "My spirits couldn't be here due to a spell that would absorb their energy. That same spell was cancelled when you had everyone here give their magic in attempt to revive that beast!"_

"_Damnit. Kalie! You know what to do!"_

_Kalie, who was the only other person still standing, nodded. She had hoped she wouldn't have been needed as she had been ignored the whole time, but apparently life had other plans._

_She launched herself at Aries, attempting close-combat with the lamb. At the same time, however, Lucy had called out._

"_Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"_

"_Punishment Princess?" Virgo chimed as she appeared._

"_Not now Virgo."_

_When Aries had finally gotten a safe distance away from Kalie she attacked with a 'Wool Bomb', and successfully incapacitated her._

_"I'm sorry for having to leave." She called out, feeling the drain on Lucy's magic. She'd trust Virgo to take care of things._

_Things with Lucy, however, were not going great. She had finally noticed something that seemed very important. Instead of feet, she had paws. Her legs were also slowly growing furry. She repeatedly had to tell herself to calm down as she watched Virgo._

_Virgo had also incapacitated her opponent rather quickly. It seemed his magic energy was lower than he let on. With that, she quickly made her way to Lucy and freed her._

"_Thank you, Virgo."_

"_Anytime, Princess."_

"_Hey, Virgo?"_

"_Yes Princess?"_

"_Do you know what's going on here?" Lucy asked as she pointed to her legs._

"_I think it may be a side effect of these people using the wrong key in their ritual."_

"_I see," She said as she picked up her keyring and keys. "Thank you Virgo."_

"_I shall take my leave Princess. Your magic is getting too low for my liking."_

"_Alright Virgo." Lucy said, feeling tired due to her drained magic container._

"_Goodbye Princess." Virgo said with a slight wave._

"_Bye." Lucy said as her spirit disappeared._

_Quickly, she attempted to get out of the building, losing consciousness a good ways away from it._

When she woke up, Lucy was not amused.

"_What the hell?!"_

Which led up to her current situation. Lucy Heartfilia was trapped in the body of a cat. The only hope for her was Levy, which was why she had taken to following the girl.

* * *

It had been about a week since then, and Lucy was still stuck as a cat.

As she walked down the streets of magnolia, she saw something looking suspiciously like Happy, Charla, and Pantherlily fly across the sky off to somewhere. Deciding it was none of her business, she set off looking for the Solid-Script mage again.

Unfortunately, instead of the blue-haired girl she hoped to find, she ran into a serious-looking Dragon Slayer. Wondering what had gotten the salmon-haired Slayer so worked up, she followed him.

What she did not expect was for him to stop, turn to her, kneel, and glare. She slightly flinched as she looked at him. After some amount of time, his eyes softened and he grinned. Then, picking a surprised Lucy up, he headed to the one person he knew would be able to solve this problem.

* * *

When she entered the guild following Natsu the next day, Lucy was in very high spirits.

Somewhere in the hall, a mage smiled to herself. Then, noticing her two teammates, promptly buried herself in her book. Levy loved helping people.


End file.
